Editing Guidelines
Overview This is a page that lists preferences for when editing pages on this wikia. Guidelines * Don't post inaccurate/inconsistent information. If it is unconfirmed, put a (?) next to it. * Don't place obvious or useless facts in the trivia section. * Slang is not recommended in articles as it's informal and not everyone understands certain slang. * We expect all editors to use good grammar. This includes capitalization, punctuation, and spelling. This also includes forms of its and it's. Its is possessive and it's means it is. Article Content Reborn Fusion DO NOT COMPARE REBORN FUSION ITEMS TO REBORN EVOLUTION COUNTERPARTS Since Reborn Fusions are a combination of two regular reborn items, it's highly recommended to talk about how the design of the fusion is influenced by the two items, what's included in the fusion and what is left out. Some Reborn Fusions even have designs that are unrelated to the items its fused into. Reborn Evolution DO NOT COMPARE REBORN EVOLUTION ITEMS TO REBORN FUSION COUNTERPARTS. Reborn Evolutions are design to be an upgrade from their regular reborn counterparts, note what parts changed, were added, and were removed with the evolution. Page Layout * On the left side of the page, in-game description goes on top, overview goes next and then trivia is on the bottom (if any) * The following sections get the following formats **The in-game description uses the block qoute format to distinguish it from other text on the page **The Overview and Trivia sections have their own headings with the "Heading" format **The Overview section should be in paragraph format and sentences should be organized into paragraphs that fill up not too much or too little space (4 sentences on average should do it). **The trivia section should be in bullet points like the ones in this page Item Images When adding images to pages, check Berezaa's Decal Inventory ,the official source of Miner's Haven image assets, that is where Berezaa uploads images directly onto his account unlike for his other games where he uploads them onto groups he created. The inventory contains mostly Miners's Haven assets. * On the TheWikiaEditMachine's folder, search for the image you're looking for, click on it and press download on the upper section of the page * On Berezaa's Decal Inventory, click on the image you're looking then you should see a page with a larger image. Right Click on that then click "save image as" and select a place on your computer to save the image, somewhere where you can easily find it. Note that downloading the larger image '''(which gives you a 420*420px image, these dimensions are standardized by ROBLOX) is better than download the smaller one on the inventory page (which gives you a 150*150px image) to ensure image quality.' Infoboxes This wikia previously used multiple infoboxes but now only uses one infobox with the page Template:Universal Infobox. '''In-game items have their infoboxes colored based on the item's tier '(with an exception including True Overlord Device, Overlord Device, and The Ultimate Sacrifice), the variable known as '''Theme' ''controls the styling of the infobox and it has to be filled in using the classic editor. Follow these steps for giving infoboxes themes: * Click on the list icon next to the "cancel" and "save page" buttons which should open a dropdown, in the dropdown menu click "source editor" * There should be text on top of the editor the says {{Universal Infobox (followed by | and field names when editing the infobox). Right next to after where it says {{Universal Infobox|, type the following (case sensitive, exactly the way its written except for theme name which is interchangeable): |Theme = Name here * If theme name was already there than just change the theme name. * for Miner's Haven wikia infobox themes, write "MH" followed by the tier name of the item (without spaces or characters in between) to use the new infobox themes. The old infobox themes have been deprecated with the release of The Ultimate Update. * Even if Reborn items have an evolution and the "evolves to" field is filled, the spinoff / related item field should still be filled in, this is to acknowledge that the evolution is related for users who skim through infoboxes as that's one of the purposes of infoboxes. When inputting dates into the infobox, they must follow the format: Day month, Year Example: 6 July, 2018 A helpful tip when inputting listed information into the infobox is to use . This can be substituted instead of using bullet points and sometimes looks nicer, especially when making a list of items for the Spinoffs/Related items section. Item Designs If an item shares VERY unique design features with only a few other items, it may be worth noting (ex: an upgrader with a curved conveyor, multi spout mines). For most cases, appearance is not worth noting, but with new Reborn based items items released in 2017, Appearance is a very important subject. Miner's Haven Submissions & Submission Info Finding the creator of an Item Before you know for sure if an item is a submission try to find the user who created the submission. Right before The Ultimate Update was released, OutOfOrderFoxy released lists on Twitter of all the submissions creators in the form of images. = On July 5th 2017, OutOfOrderFoxy has released a Google Spreadsheet listing the creators of EVERY ITEM IN MINER'S HAVEN and is sorted based on tier = If it's a submission that was added but not documented by the spreadshseet, Berezaa sometimes mentions submission creators on his Twitter, Twitch, Discord, or on the Berezaa Games forums. If not then look in the Official Miner's Haven Showcase maintained by the Miner's Haven Submissions group run by OutOfOrderFoxy. If you go through the entire map and not find the item, then you're out of luck, GG! Finding An Item's Submission info after finding its creator If you do however find the item's creator, it is much easier to find the information on the submission by following the steps below: * Look the user up on ROBLOX and access their inventory (you can do that by click the three dots on their user page and the clicking on "inventory" and the click "Models". * Look through all the pages to search for the submission, head up this can be a rather time consuming step but if you don't find the submission then you can try again, users can easy miss it when looking through. If you try again but don't find it, then you may be out luck. Now that you have found the submission model, look for the following and link the item in the Infobox in the "Submission Name" field, if you don't know how to create a link, refer to this Guide. After That fill in the following fields (leave them blank or fill it with a question mark if its blank, very few submissions have all the info requested, you can also make inferences about some fields): * Date Originally Published (make sure it was before the date the item was officially released). * Original Submission Tier (if not specified can sometimes be inferred what it was intended to be) * Original Description (look for wording in the model's description that would make it sound like an in-game description in Miner's Haven). * Submission Effects (The effects the creator wanted on their submission NOT the effects it has in-game) Vandalism If you see a vandalized page, go to the page's history (click the drop down menu next to the edit button and click history). In the history, find the version of the page that got vandalized and click undo on the far right of that line. When you access the next page click "publish". If for any reason you can't undo the edit then click on the version right before the vandalized page, and click "edit" on that version then click "publish". This will overwrite the page from when before it was vandalized. After you undo the edit, message an admin (see User Ranks) the link to the user's page so the admin can handle them. Categories Give a page a category based on the tier of the item. * The size of the item: ** any item size from 1x1 units to 2x2 units get the cateogry Tiny ** any item size from 2x3 units to 4x4 units get the category Small *** All Flood Lights belong in this category ** any item size from 4x5 units to 6x6 units get the category Medium *** All Walls go into the Medium Category ** any time size with 6x7 units or bigger get the category Large ** Something like 2x8 go by its biggest number. * Only add size categories to items and not anything else. * The type of item. ** Dropper (Dropper- NOT MINE. If it's an alternative dropper than put in "TYPE HERE Dropper". Here are all the dropper types in Miner's Haven: Remote Dropper, Excavator Dropper, Industrial Dropper etc.) *** For Industrial Mines, do not put the word Coal anywhere in the category name AND do not put the "furnace" category in those pages. *** For Excavators, do not type "Click to activate", "clickable", "Button", etc. ** All Furnace pages go under the category "Furnace". If the furnace page is not a regular furnace then put in one of the following categories based on what type of furnace it is along with the category "Furnace" (Cell Furnace or Research Center). If the furnace has more than one type (ex: Thingamajig both a cell furnace & research center) then give it muliple categories for each furnace type it fits. *** The only page that can be under the "Furnaces" category is the Furnace category page. This is so that users can get badges for editing furnace pages since the badges were originally set up for the "Furnaces" category. ** Upgrader (if its portable, add Portable Upgrader along with Upgrader)` ** Reborn Items have both the categories Rebirth and Reborn ** Twitch Items get the tier "Twitch Items" ** Walls get the tier "Walls" * For guns and swords, add the category "Weapon" * All items in Miner's Haven that were originally submissions get the category "Miner's Haven Submission". * For items that have been remade, reskin, retextured, or even recolored and the remakes of those items get the category "Varitation". Banned Categories Banned Category Types * No long category names (any ones longer than a few words) * No Color categories * No categories named after an item or bundle (seriously?) * "Misc" is banned due to it not having enough pages * Do not be too specific (ex: we do not want to see categories that matches an item type AND tier) * No category misspelling on purpose (if you misspell then fix it). * Price based tiers, ex: "Billions or Trillions" etc * Categories name after ores, ex: Diamond, Gold, Iron * No categories like "effects in ores" * Do not name categories after ore type (like Iron or Gold) * Categories named after updates UNLESS it's for an event (holiday events, ROBLOX sponsored events, etc) * Categories named after years it's related to (this was banned after the category 2017 was added on update pages relating to updates released in 2017, there's already an update template on all the update pages which lists ever document Miner's Haven update) A category does not gets its own tier Banned Category Names this list is made entirely up of categories users have added in the past which are not necessary * "Gigantic" (only Tiny Iron Mine would fit this category) * Do not use the category "Obtainable Through Boxes." category due to most of the shop having that characteristic AND don't add the "shop" category because it's way too obvious * The category "Button" is redundant, do not use it. On droppers, use "Excavator Dropper", and on upgraders, use "Manual Upgrader". * "The Masked Man" or any categories related to The Masked Man himself (for masked man items refer to the Contraband category) * The categories "uC" and "Currency" are not necessary, items should already be identified that adding the categories "Premium", "Collectible", etc. means that it costs uC. * The category "Unobtainable" is illogical because items in the game that can no longer be obtained could've been at one point or another * The category "Radiology" is banned because nothing in Miner's Haven is related to radiation (except for the radium mine) which is what radiology is. * Black Friday (use Black Friday 2015 or Black Friday 2016 instead) * fireworks * R.O.U.A.D.C (goes against the first amendment as it takes away freedom of speech) * Profile, RAT * Headless * Dreamer's (refer to Tree instead) * General * "Dropper without a "Mine" in its name" * Damage (refer to Lethal instead) * "pulsar" * "MH Players" * "Players" * Test * "Song" and "Music" * Evil (not enough pages for this category) * Discord Items (as of April 19th, 2017, there's only one discord item) * Doge * Neon * Rude * Tiers * RAT * ROBLOX Assault Team * Evolved Reborn (go with Reborn Evolution instead since it's the tier name for Reborn Evolution items) __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Wikia References